


Proper Resolve

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus has good ideas sometimes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Remus has good ideas sometimes.

Title: Proper Resolve  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #189: Resolutions  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus has good ideas sometimes.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proper Resolve

~

_One: to spend more time enjoying Lupin’s--_

The parchment moved under his quill, a line of ink trailing away from the edge of the last word. “That was private,” Severus gritted out.

Lupin eyed the parchment, reading what Severus had written. A smile lit his face. “My _what_ , Severus?” he asked before tossing the paper aside and sliding into Severus’ lap. “What _thing_ of mine do you plan to spend more time enjoying?”

“Oversexed wolf,” Severus muttered.

Lupin grinned. “Surely you’re not complaining.”

Severus smirked. Perhaps his original resolution to enjoy more of Lupin’s company _had_ been a bit tame.

~


End file.
